The Boy with Olive Skin
by hoodkat52
Summary: No matter how much she tries, she can't stop thinking about him. His undeniable sense of humor. The electricity she feels whenever he touches her. The kindness she sees in his deep brown eyes. No matter how much she wants to deny it, Tris is falling hard for the boy with olive skin. (If Tris and Tobias didn't get together during initiation)
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

**Tris POV**

I stare at the rankings in disbelief. I came in first. _First_. I was better than everybody. Even the Dauntless born. While still in shock, I feel my feet being lifted from the ground. Everyone is cheering, clapping, and stomping their feet so loud that I can't hear my breaths, shaky as they are. They are screaming for _me_. The realization hits me harder than a 500 mile per hour train would. After what seems like hours of admiration from my fellow Dauntless, I've been set down, just to be swarmed by my friends. They congratulate me and tell me how happy they are for me. I see hints of jealousy in some peoples eyes, but the happiness overtakes it. Once things have settled down, Uriah turns to me.

"Tris, I'm throwing a big celebration party for the new Dauntless members. You'll be there, right?" It doesn't take long for me to decide.

"Well, of course Uri! Wouldn't miss it for the world." He beams at my reply. Finally, when everyone has left me alone, Christina pops into my vision, along with Marlene.

"Hey girl!" I stare at her, puzzled.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just curious." She sends me a 'duh why don't you know' look.

"We're here to get you ready for Uriah's party!" I realize what this means, and try to dart away from her evil clutches. But, Marlene is faster than me. She grabs me by the elbow and spins me around, forcing me to face Christina. "Tris, there is no squirming your way out of this. You are going to wear makeup. You are going to wear a revealing dress. You are most definitely going to wear heels. Are we clear?" I give her a small nod, and Marlene releases me. They then busy theirselves with picking out my dress, doing my makeup and fixing my hair. Hours later, we are all ready to go. I have my hair in what Christina calls a 'Water Fall Braid'. My dress has a sweetheart neckline, with golden round studs placed around the top, sides and bottom of the black mid-thigh dress. My shoes are three inch wedges with the same gold studs. No matter how hard I bickered, Christina wouldn't budge, saying I looked completely sexy in it. Marlene was no help, of course, she only agreed with Christina. So, I finally caved and let them 'work their magic'. We walk to his apartment, which he shares with Zeke. When Marlene opens Uriah's door, we are welcomed with the strong smell of alcohol. We slide in, and I can feel everyone's eyes shift to me. Some with admiration, some with jealousy, and some with lust. Christina and Marlene somehow snuck away from me, so now I'm in the spotlight. Again. Thankfully Uriah comes up to me, slings his arm across my shoulder, and leads me over to our group of friends, in the process handing me a beer. I usually don't drink, but I _am_ Dauntless now. So, I take a swig. It burns my throat, but gives me a tingly sensation and I like it. Uriah passes our friends, and instead pulls me up onto a table in the center of the room. He begins to speak.

"Attention everyone! This is the brand new member of Dauntless, not to mention the initiate RANKED FIRST, Tris Prior!" Everyone hoops and hollers, and I even hear some catcalls.

"Well Uri, second place isn't bad either!" I yell, and the shouting begins again. The music resumes, and we step down from the table and head to where some of our friends are sitting. They would be Shauna, Zeke, Four, and Marlene.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Uriah asks no one in particular. Mar answers for them.

"We were just about to go dance! Y'all coming?" Uri nods his head vigorously, while I don't move. I am _not_ a very good dancer. Uriah senses my discomfort and asks a question.

"What's wrong Tris?" I just tell it to him strait.

"Well, I'm not a good dancer." He stares at me in shock.

"Whatever Tris. There is _no way_ you can look like _that_ and _not _dance fantastically." I blush a deep red and look to the floor. He grabs my arm and drags me to the dance floor, much to my dismay. I end up just letting my body take over, not really thinking about what I'm doing. After a while I get tired, and I turn to see a dumbfounded Uriah.

"What?" I question suspiciously.

"I was right." I feel my cheeks get hot and I look to the floor to try and hide it. Uriah just chuckles in response and guides me to a couch, where we sit and drink. After about ten minutes of small talk, Zeke stands on the table and screams at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone who is not one of my or Uriah's close friends; GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" After his announcement, everyone scurries out of his apartment. He waltzes over to us and plops down right next to Shauna.

"It's time to play Truth or Dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 TBWOS

**Uriah POV**

Zeke just announced that it was time for Truth or Dare. I really hope none of the dares involve me and Tris together. I like her, I like her _a lot_. I have ever since I watched her small frame jump off that building. Tris, the stiff, was the first jumper. _And_ she ranked first. But what can I say, she definitely deserved it. Christina interrupts my wonderful thoughts with her annoyed voice.

"URIAH PEDRAD! Truth or dare?" I though the answer was obvious.

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake!" Zeke rolls his eyes at that name. Actually, everybody rolls their eyes when I say that. It's coming back, you just wait. Christina looks from me, to Tris, and back to me again. I swallow and drum my fingers nervously.

"Ok Uri. I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Trissy Poo." Tris glares daggers at Christina, probably for the use of the nickname, and drags me into Zeke's bedroom. We plop down on the bed and stare at each other for a while. Finally, I break the silence.

"Look, Tris, we don't have to do an-" I am cut off by her soft lips on mine. I don't hesitate to kiss back. My hands wrap around her waist and hers tangle in my hair. I skim her lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth almost immediately. Just as it's about to get really heated, the door bursts open. We quickly detach ourselves from each other. The others just laugh and seat themselves back in their original positions. I look over to Tris, and her cheeks are so red that they would put a tomato to shame. I chuckle and run my hand through my hair. Once we are all seated, I resume the game. My eyes land on Mar.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" She looks at my evil smile, and chooses what she ~thinks~ will result in less trouble.

"Truth." I rub my hands together and her face pales.

"Who do you like?" She steals a glance at Four, so quick that no one else notices. But I do. Instead of saying Four, she pulls her shirt off, revealing a lacy black bra. I can see Four trying hard not to gape. A chuckle escapes my lips and Marlene and Four glare at me. This makes me burst out into a full on laughter session.

"What's so funny?" Asks Christina, usually being the most curious.

"Nothing." I say in between fits of laughter. When I finish my laughing spree, Marlene turns to Tris.

"Tris, truth or dare?" A look crosses her face, of what I don't know.

"Dare." Marlene looks at me, then back to Tris. Great! It's about 7 minutes in heaven, I just know it.

"I dare you to tell the truth. How was 7 minutes in heaven with Uri?" She asks while wiggling her eyebrows. Tris reddens, but doesn't remove her dress.

"Itwasprettygoodactuallygreat." She says under her breath, looking to the floor.

"What was that Tris?" Marlene asks with a knowing look. Tris sighs.

"Ok, ok. It was pretty good. Uri's a great kisser." I smirk at this as she turns red and looks at the ground. Zeke wiggles his eyebrows and I feel my cheeks heat up as well.

"Ok, Zeke. Truth or dare?" Tris asks, wanting to take the attention away from herself.

"Um, duh. DARE BABY!" A smile spreads across her face and Zeke's eyes grow big.

"I dare you to go to Eric's apartment in only your underwear and ask him to come back to your place for a 'fun night'." Everyone gapes at Tris. "What? Not a good enough dare?" At that everyone except Zeke bursts out laughing.

"No way in heck am I doing that." Says Zeke as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"PANSYCAKE!" I scream at him. By now, the others have gotten used to it and just ignore it. Zeke scans the room until his eyes fall on Four.

"Four, Truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

**Tris POV**

"Dare." Says Four, an edge to his voice. I wonder why he's like that. Then I notice his eyes flick to Marlene, and then back to Zeke nervously. A sly grin spreads across my face as I notice the exchange. I hop up and scurry to Zeke, whispering what I saw in his ear. His smile matches mine, undeniably mischievous. As I plop back into my place, Zeke says the words of truth.

"Four, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with... I'll pick someone you like, so Mar, you're up!" Marlene stands up, and with no shame, firmly grabs Four's wrist and drags him into the nearest room, slamming the door behind her. We don't hear anything for the first couple minutes. It's usually like that. Then it starts getting heated. I'll spare you the nitty-gritty details. We throw open the door 30 seconds early and catch them very close with no room for Jesus. Quickly they detach and stare at us like deer caught in headlights. Four goes to retrieve his shirt as Marlene struggles to fix her hair and tame her smudged lipstick. Everyone is snickering and trying not to explode, mostly because Four seems very scary to everyone. After that incident, everyone was out of the truth or dare mood. Marlene and Four snuggle up on the couch since their secret is already out. I make myself a nice pallet on the floor and stare at the intricate rug design for quite some time. As soon as I begin to get drowsy someone nudges me and I roll around to be confronted by a handsome and dark face.

"Tris. Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. _Tris_."

"Uri? Is that you?"

"Yep! Everyone else is asleep, wanna go on an adventure with me?" I toss this idea around in my mind for a minute. The answer is obvious, however.

"Sure. Where to?" A mischievous grin slowly spreads across his face.

"You'll see."

We creep across the floor, carefully placing our feet so we don't stir anyone haphazardly strewn across the floor. After we slip the room and all its inhabitants, Uriah leads me to a side corridor lit dimly by flickering lamps. His hand still grips mine, and I hope he can't feel how hard my heart is beating. This is wild. I thought Uri was just a friend, but now? Feeling his smooth skin on mine makes my heart flutter. He takes a sudden left turn and pulls me down a staircase.

"This is where our journey ends. We have to hop the ledge. I'll go first, then I'll catch you. Trust me?" That question wasn't as simple as it sounded. It was loaded with meaning hidden beneath those ordinary words. He was asking me a life long question, the answer that I'd be held to for as long as it was relevant. This moment may be the crux of our entire relationship, and he knows it. I know it, too. I know that my reply will define how we interact, how we connect, or even if we connect. This moment is big, bigger than I could ever imagine. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Absolutely. I'll be right behind you." Happiness sparks in his eyes as he swings his toned legs across the thin, shaky railing. He turns and his back faces me, and before I know it he jumps and I am left with the wind from his leap. His voice sounds distant and doesn't carry far, but I can hear his faint voice.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

I peer over the ledge and am surprised when all I see is a black abyss. But my jump is sudden and sure. The moment of my fall reminds me of my first jump; liberating and with a sense of immense freedom. I land quite nicely in Uri's arms, which are strong and sure. He holds me close for longer than necessary, and puts me down with some regret. I follow him through a winding and dark hallway, using my hands to skim the walls. Finally we reach a door, which Uriah opens with no trouble. Once opened the door revealed a beautiful moonlit garden, complete with flowers of every species and color imaginable. Every flower bed was lined with beautiful stone that glinted in the gentle light.

"Welcome to my garden." Says Uriah, beaming with pride. My mouth dropped open and would not shut.

"Uri... What? How?"

"This spot used to be a lookout stand, but was abandoned after our technology advanced. I decided that sometimes I needed a break from the dreary interior of the Dauntless compound... This garden reminds me that not all Dauntless are power hungry, always trying to climb to the top. I brought you here because, well, ever since you jumped first I knew you were special. I want the opportunity to know you. The question is, will you give it to me?"

The moonlight dances in his eyes, taunting me.

"I will give you every chance to know me, if you do the same for me." His answering smile is so genuine that it fills me with a wonderful sense of warmth that only Uriah could give me. Laying on the grass staring at the stars, I realize that I want to stay here with him forever. I also realize that I couldn't, and that the harsh reality was waiting for me to return.


End file.
